Passive mixers are a highly desirable option when forming a mixer in a receiver. One drawback to using a passive mixer, however, is that passive mixers allow the components on each side (input and output) to interact. For example, an output impedance of a low noise amplifier (LNA) driving a passive mixer will interact with the input impedance of any filter coupled to the output of the mixer. As a result of such interaction, an ideal/desired transfer function of the filter(s) will be distorted from the ideal.